Bad Santa
by noscruples
Summary: Jason comes home and gets an unusual request. When he finally goes along with it, Elizabeth gives him a night that he'll never forget. Christmas smut shot for Liason fans. Enjoy.


Jason comes home and gets an unusual request. When he finally goes along with it, Elizabeth gives him a night that he'll never forget. Christmas smut shot for LIason fans. Enjoy. Happy Holidays to everyone. I'm off to Hawaii for Christmas! Yeah!

This is NC-17 – You've been warned lol. It's smutty smut.

Jason groaned as he walked into the penthouse. With the lights, Christmas tree, and stockings hung, it's like someone threw up Christmas everywhere and the only reason he didn't order it taken down is because Elizabeth is a Christmas freak and he is trying to make her happy. He had been out of town for two weeks and really missed his girl and apparently, she had been quite busy. Quickly, he headed to the bedroom and yells for her, but she doesn't answer. They have been dating for four months and he hates being away from her. He spies a note on the bed and reads it aloud. "Get in the shower and then put on the suit in the guest bedroom."

He smirks and quickly wonders what his little vixen is up to. It's Christmas Eve and he really would love to open Elizabeth for his present—over and over again.

After a quick shower, he toweled off and put on some boxers and heads into the guest bedroom and freezes. "What the fuck?" he mutters as his eyes lock on a Santa suit. He snatches the note on top of it and hastily reads it. "If you wear this suit, I will make it worth your while. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done."

He reads it again and then flicks the note onto the bed and puts his hands on his hips as he stares down the hideous red suit, wondering how he can get out of this and still have his way with his girl. "Dammit," he mutters. Just thinking about her naked is giving him a raging hard on. After going back and forth in his mind, he groans and then slips it on. When he sees the beard and hat, his eyes narrow. She is going to pay for this. Once it's in place, he catches a glimpse in the mirror and growls. Oh yeah, she is going to suffer. He stomps into the bedroom and gasps when he catches sight of her in a little sheer elf suit and a slow, sinister smile etches onto his face making her shiver.

Elizabeth almost loses her nerve, but throws her shoulders back, moves in front of him, and licks her lips. "I've always had this fantasy about Santa. Johnny was watching Bad Santa the other night, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you in a Santa suit fucking me senseless."

His dick leaps to attention, prompting her to notice and she lowers herself to the ground and slowly starts to unzip him.

"I always wondered how much Santa was really packing."

Jason starts to smile and then his breath catches when she frees him. "Elizabeth…"

"Why Santa, you're packing a lot."

Deciding to play along, since she is all into it, he replies, "All for you…"

"It better be. I'm going to be on the very naughty list after this." Her tongue swipes against him and a tremor went through his body. "Do you want me to suck, Santa?"

"Yes, please…," he begged.

She smirked and then slowly slipped him into her mouth and began to pump.

Jason fisted her hair and then he couldn't help it and began to move his hips, plunging in and out of her hot little mouth. When Liz begins to hum, Jason moves faster and then she pulls back and massages his balls. "Does Santa want to come in my mouth?"

His eyes darken. "Yes, but—"

"Your wish is my command, Santa baby."

Eagerly, she starts to suck him off again, loving the feel of his smooth dick moving in her mouth. When she swallows, taking him down her throat, Jason's knees almost buckle.

"Ugh—Elizabeth," he moans as he hits the back of her throat.

She hums again as his hips move faster and then slides her finger behind his balls to his sensitive spot and presses, causing Jason to lose control and yell her name as he shoots ribbons of come down her throat.

After taking it all in, she pulls him out, taking the time to suck on his tip and uses her tongue to drive him wild.

Before he can recover, he's pushed onto the bed and she slowly starts to strip, kicking off her heels and then bending over to show him that she is going commando.

He is up in a flash and she finds herself pinned beneath him. "Mrs. Claus is going to be pissed, but I just can't help it."

Elizabeth scowls. "No mentioning the wife when you're in bed with me."

His lips crash against hers and he moves the beard slightly so he can get down to it. After a few minutes of ravaging her mouth, he pauses. "Can't I take the beard off?"

"No, now get to work."

He rubs his thumbs across her nipples. The material is slit up the middle so he pushes it aside and nips and sucks on her nipple before blowing on it.

"Santa…please."

He shoves up her skirt and pulls down the beard and then turns her, so she can see him in the full-length mirror across the room.

Elizabeth moans as she watches him fuck her with his tongue. She is so close, but every time she's about to shatter, Jason pulls back. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

He smirks. "That's what you get for making me wear this suit."

"Put your tongue back or you'll be wearing it for the rest of your life."

He grins and happily starts to please her again. When he begins to hum, Elizabeth screams, "Santa," and a plethora of curse words as her body shook.

Jason pulled back. "Oh, yeah, you're definitely on the naughty list with a mouth like that."

She bit her lip as she watched his dick bob. "Fuck me, Santa."

He puts the beard back and then grabs her and slides her to the edge of the bed. "If I'm too rough, then say the word jingle, otherwise, are you ready for your punishment, naughty girl?"

"I'm more than read—" Her breath is taken from her as he roughly jams his cock into her wetness. "Ugh," she says as he brutally slams inside her again. "Jason!" It feels so damn good.

"Who's Jason?"

His hips move faster and she starts to chant, "Fuck me, Santa," spurring Jason on. He had never been this rough with her and the fact that she likes it is an unbelievable turn on.

"Harder!"

She objects when he pulls out, but he quickly flips her over and moves behind her, fisting her hair and moving her head so she'll look into the mirror.

"I want you to watch me fuck you, bad girl."

Liz moans as she watches him smack her ass and then line himself up. When he pauses for a long moment, she starts to whimper, her body quivering with lust. "Do it, Santa. Please!"

"You asked for it." He thrusts hard, hitting her cervix and the pain and pleasure is almost too much.

"Open your eyes!"

He moves his hand to her hips and pounds into her as his balls smack against her ass. "I love this ass. Someday, maybe you'll let Santa fuck it."

Elizabeth's body shutters as he squeezes her cheeks and with a sultry voice, she says, "I'll do anything for Santa."

Jason growls and begins to quickly piston inside her and when he rims her puckered hole with the tip of his finger, Elizabeth screams. "Yes! Santa! Oh God, I'm coming!"

He turns his head and watches as her face contorts and her body jerks beneath him, but he soldiers on and when he feels her slightly relax, he gyrates his hips and then slightly changes his angle and slips the tip of his finger inside her.

Elizabeth gripped the comforter as his finger started to move in time with his dick. "Yes, Santa! Fuck my ass."

A usually quiet Jason moaned.

"Fill me up, Santa. Please!"

He starts to jack hammer, pushing her further into the bed with each thrust.

Elizabeth is almost ready again as he strokes against her g-spot. The sight of Jason with his red pants to his knees fucking the hell out of her started to send her over again. "Ugh—ugh—Santa!" she yelled as the most intense orgasm she had ever had left her boneless.

This time, her muscles clamping around his big cock made him lose control and he panted and cursed as he slammed into her deeply, bathing her womb when he seemed to come forever while a sated Elizabeth felt it all, still quivering with pleasure.

He collapsed on her back, still encased in her body.

She started giggling when she caught a glimpse in the mirror and Jason looked and laughed as well.

"This was the best Christmas Eve ever," she said.

Jason slowly pulled out and then tugged her against him. "I don't know what got into you, but I'll be your bad Santa any day of the year." Elizabeth had gotten less shy the more they had sex. It makes him happy that she feels so comfortable with him.

She grinned. "You'll even wear the suit?"

"I'll be as dirty as you want me to be."

"Well, maybe for your birthday, I'll let you—"

He put his finger on her lips as his cock starts to harden again. "Don't even say it."

She laughed. "Is Santa almost ready for round two?"

His eyes darkened. "I'm always ready."

"Good, because I'm going to ride you really hard."

He moved onto his back. "Get on it."

Elizabeth fucked Santa within an inch of his life and a new tradition was born.

The End.


End file.
